potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat
Like many Massively Multiplayer Online Gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massively_multiplayer_online_game, communication is an integral part of the gameplay in PotBS. PotBS features many methods for players to communicate in-game; the real-time, text-based variants of which are collectively referred to as "chat". Channels Channels are arguably the main way in which players communicate in PotBS. By default, each player that logs into a PotBS server automatically joins several channels. Players can type a message into an individual channel, and all the other players in that channel will see that message nearly instantaneously. Through certain actions in the game, a player may join or leave specific channels. These are listed in each channel's description below. How to type /slash commands to speak in channels. Changing channels by clicking the box in the corner. Choosing what channels are displayed. National Slash Commands: /national or /n Join Condition: When you enter a region you automatically join your nations National channel for that region. When you move to another region you will leave the previous national channel and join the new one. The world is split into regions such as the Bahamas and others. Messages typed into this channel are only seen by players of your nation who are in the same region. Other nations cannot see each others' National chat. Area Slash Commands: /area Join Condition: When you enter a region or port you automatically join the area channel for that region or port. When you move between regions or when you enter or leave a port you will leave the previous area channel and join the new one. Messages typed into the area channel can be seen by all other players in that area, friend or foe. Players however, must have the Diplomacy skill to understand what players of other nations are saying. Without this skill, other players' messages will display as "John Doe says something in French/Spanish/English/Patios." Group Slash Commands: /group or /g Join Condition: When players joins a group they automatically join that groups channel. When a player is in a group with other players, they get a channel to themselves called group. Only players in the same group can talk in this channel and they can talk with each other regardless of where they are. Society Slash Commands: /society /gu /soc /sg Join Condition: If a player is a member of a society. Any player that is part of a society can talk with the other online members of his society in this channel. Society chat can only be seen by members of the same society. Conquest Slash Commands: /conquest Join Condition: Everyone in the same nation can read, only Navy Officers with Military Communications can talk. A Navy Officer with Military Communications can talk in the conquest channel which is visible to everybody in their nation regardless of where they are. This allows them to guide national efforts. Trade Slash Commands: /trade Join Condition: All Freetraders in the same nation can read, only Freetrader with Trade Connections can talk. A Freetrader with Trade Connectionscan talk in the trade channel which is visible to all Freetraders in their nation regardless of where they are. This allows them to more effectively trade their goods. Battle Slash Commands: /battle Join Condition: Have to be in a Port Battle. During a Port Battle each of the two participating nations get their own chat channel to communicate. Everybody who accepted the invite and is still part of the battle can talk here. It is intended to direct a battle without distractions by friend or foe. Your enemy cannot read your battle chat. As soon as you accept the invite you join the channel and as soon as you leave the battle (due to death, win or any other reason) you will leave the channel. Local Slash Commands: /local or /l Join Condition: Anywhere Local chat allows people in the same instance or in general proximity of each other to talk. Local can be read by players from every nation but without the Diplomacy skill you will be unable to understand players from other nations. Tells Players can send a private message to a specific player by sending a tell. By typing /tell and the player's name, followed by a comma, the game sends that player a message only they will see. Slash Commands /tell or /t Format: /tell Player Name, This is a message only you can see! The player's full name must be typed out, and it must be followed by a comma (,) for the message to work. Additionally, the recipient is notified with a sound effect when they receive a tell. Cross server tells: /tell character@game.server, message. If you’re chatting with someone on another PotBS server, you can leave off the game name. You can automatically reply to the last person who sent you a tell by pressing Ctrl+r (or BACKSPACE). This automatically fills the chat box with the /tell command, their player name, and a comma - ready for you to type your message! You can also double click on a player's name in the chat window or choose Send tell from the context menu when you r-click on an avatar. Chat Tabs A section about the different tabs in the default chat window. Filtering specific chat channels to certain tabs. Category:Game Mechanics